


Biały Tron (Czyli przyczynek do Upadku)

by MySweetSui



Series: Anielskie przedszkole [1]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Biały Tron, Gen, dzieciaki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Czyli o tym jak przyszły Imperator miał zapędy imperatorskie zanim mu wyrosły stałe zęby.Założyłam, że jednak Aniołowie zostali stworzeni jako dzieci, a nie dorośli.Dedykacja dla Majki, która mnie natchnęła na ten idiotyczny pomysł z Michałem bez przedniej jedynki :)





	Biały Tron (Czyli przyczynek do Upadku)

Tron Pański zawsze wydawał się Lucyferowi nie tyle odległy, ale jakoś dziwnie, okropnie nieosiągalny. A nie powinien. Przecież było to raptem wielkie, ozdobne krzesło. Wiec Lucyfer nie rozumiał. Tron był nieomal taki sam, jak wszystkie krzesła, jakie widział w swoim krótkim życiu. I jedynym, na którym nie wolno mu było siadać. I to przeraźliwie go denerwowało.

 

Teraz jest jego chwila. Stalowoszare oczy młodziutkiego archanioła śledzą Jasność, jak spokojnie, z wrodzoną sobie godnością odpływa w sobie znanym tylko kierunku. Lucek nie jest w stanie dostrzec ruchu, ale Jasność już tak ma, jest po prostu nieokreślona, dla każdego zupełnie inna i za razem taka sama. Jest niemal pewien, że każdy ze zgromadzonych w Sali Tronowej Archaniołów Obecności w dokładnie tym momencie inaczej widzi tą samą Jasność, którą widzi on.

 *

Z początku tylko delikatnie drgające lotki zdradzają twój niepokój. Przez chwilę twoje spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na Gabrielu, dla którego wydajesz się być jakimś bardzo bliskim odbłyskiem Jasności. I dobrze, niech widzi twoją wielkość. W końcu jesteś Niosącym Jej Światło! To, że Pan przeznaczył cię do rzeczy wielkich i wyjątkowych jest więcej niż oczywiste. A jesteś przecież jeszcze taki młody – nie mały, nie lubisz kiedy ktoś nazywa cię małym. Mały to jest stojący obok ciebie Michał, podrudziały chłopaczek z loczkami, ledwie podrostek, dzieciak. Jedyna osoba, która może z tobą rywalizować to Samael, chyba on jeden jest w stanie stanąć z tobą w szranki i nie przegrać z kretesem od razu. No… chyba, że Razjel. Ale jego potęga pochodzi nie z fizycznej siły, ale z ogromnej inteligencji i chłodnego spokoju. Gdybyście stworzyli duet bylibyście nie do powstrzymania, jak tajfun Jasności.

Racjonalna cześć twojej duszy buntuje się przeciwko temu, co pragniesz zrobić. Ale przegrywa. Bo jesteś kimś wyjątkowym, przeznaczonym do wielkich rzeczy.

Gwałtownie rozkładasz skrzydła, czarne jak pierwotny Mrok pióra zwalają z nóg stojących obok ciebie Gabriela i Michała. A ty zupełnie na to nie zważając, siadasz na Tronie Jasności.

I czujesz jakby właśnie to było wszystkim do czego dążysz.

Siedzisz na Białym Tronie, jak władca wszystkiego co istnieje. I czujesz, że jest, tak jak powinno być.

*

Michał i Gabriel gramolą się z podłogi, Gabriel ma łzy w oczach, stał tak blisko, że uderzenie skrzydłem celnie trafił w jego nos i zwaliło z nóg w sposób tyleż skuteczny, co bolesny. Michał pomaga mu wstać.

Potem zauważa Lucyfera na Pańskim Tronie. W głowie gwałtownie pojawia mu się mętlik wielki jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Miliony sprzecznych myśli, zakazów, nakazów, ograniczeń i święte oburzenie, że ktoś z nich, że Lucyfer ośmielił się spocząć na świętym Białym Tronie, na którym zasiada sama Jasność i tylko Ona.

Potrzebował tyko ułamka sekundy, żeby z wrzaskiem godnym pierwszych demonów, rzucić się na towarzysza broni z pięściami. Sam impet uderzenia zwalił nieszczęsnych chłopców z Tronu, u jego podnóża zakotłowało się oficjalnymi szatami szarpanymi drobnymi, dziecięcymi rączkami i rwanego ze skrzydeł pierza .

Rafał płakał, Gabriel stał przed nimi z otwartą buzią, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Tylko ryży Samael dopingował przyjaciół, żeby do walki zaangażowali się bardziej, śmiejąc się zupełnie otwarcie.

\- Ale już dość – odezwał się jakby znikąd Razjel. Mimo że nie przewyższał ich ani wiekiem, ani (tym bardziej Lucyfera) wzrostem, obaj znieruchomieli, Michał z dłońmi zaciskającymi się na szyi Lucka, a Lucek z pięścią tuż, bardzo blisko nosa Michała.

Spokojny wyważony głos przyszłego Księcia Magów rozbrzmiał, przebrzmiał i uspokoił wszystkich. Precyzyjny i ostry jak perfekcyjnie wymierzony sztylet.

\- Lucyfer usiadł na Tronie – szepnął Gabriel, jakby wypowiedzenie tego na głos miało ułatwić mu uwierzenie, w coś w co uwierzyć nie mógł. Spokój i opanowanie Razjela działały na niego jak najlepsze leki uspokajające, z czasem miał się przekonać, że Razjel przy władzy był nie tylko bardzo pożyteczny, ale wręcz niezbędny. - Ale Jasność go nie zabiła.

\- Nawet nie chce wiedzieć, jak zostanie ukarany – chlipał cichutko Rafael, delikatny i doskonale dobry Rafael, ideał wizerunku anioła.

\- Jesteśmy dziećmi – odparł Razjel. - Miejmy nadzieje, że tak zostaniemy ocenieni.

\- Ale to świętokradztwo! - krzyknął Michał, w wielkich, niebieskich oczach czaił się lęk. Jakby zdawał sobie sprawę, że mimo powodów jakie nim kierowały, za burę przed Tronem samej Jasności kara należy się równie jemu, jak i Lucyferowi. Nie ważne, że są jedynie dziećmi, najmłodszymi z tych, których do tej pory powołała Jasność.

*

Kiedy Pan powrócił później, słońce chyliło się już ku linii horyzontu. Stali po obu stronach Tronu, tak jak stać powinni jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, wszyscy Aniołowie Obecności, najmłodsze pociechy Jasności.

Obaj zadrżeli. Lucyfer i stojący u jego prawego boku Michał, spięci i pewni, że Jasność wie o bójce, ze szczegółami znając jej przebieg jak i powody.

Teraz położył swoją dłoń na ich głowach gestem troskliwego, rozumiejącego ojca.

„ _Obaj wiecie, że tak błahy powód nie jest wart konfliktu między braćmi”_ usłyszeli obaj w myślach.

*

Kiedy Lampka kładł się spać w głowie wciąż kotłowała mu się myśl Jasności, jakby miała jakieś podwójne znaczenie.

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka był już dorosłym mężczyzną.


End file.
